Together we're Stronger
by julie20007
Summary: Changing the end of Series 2. Carter does not die as you will find out in chapter two. Marian mysteriously survives Gisborne's attack. The outlaws return to England before the King and continue what they do best until the king returns and fixes England.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, this is my second Robin Hood story. This is a sort of fix it for the end of series two as I didn't like how it ended. Here we go.**

Robin couldn't breathe, or speak; his wife was lying in the sand before him, her white dress stained with her own blood. She was dead, he couldn't believe it, he did not want to believe it. Little John touched his leader's shoulder and the younger man looked up from the pale face of his wife to the tanned and rather hairy face of the father figure of the camp.

The look on John's face was clear, it said that they had to move her, so dejectedly he stood up and allowed the large, but gentle man to pick Marian up. The king moved aside to allow the giant to carry the woman who had saved his live by giving her own away from this terrible place.

In that moment, King Richard, decided to end this war and return home.

--

John carried Marian's body to Bassam's home where Djaq set to work; preparing the other woman's body for burial. She sewed up the wound, then cleaned the blood from around it, it was large and deep and Marian was lucky that she hadn't suffered for longer.

Just to make sure that Marian was really dead, she picked up the knife that was beside her and held it under the noblewoman's nose. A faint cloud of moisture gathered on it, then disappeared, followed by another. Djaq was shocked, she held the knife there for a little longer as she didn't believe that the other woman could cheat death again, but she had, as Djaq discovered when she took yet another breath. She put the knife down and tapped her face.

"Marian." she said in her thickly accented voice. She repeated herself while still slapping her cheek gently.

Suddenly, Marian took a deep breath and coughed. She opened her eyes and caught sight of Djaq

"Where was I?" she asked the Saracen woman standing beside her

"I do not know." was the answer that she received. She smiled slightly and the other woman left.

--

Robin was an emotional wreck. He was standing, staring into space, he was still in the spot where he had married Marian as she lay dying in the sand. He wanted nothing more than to find Gisborne and run him through, but he couldn't do that.

Suddenly Djaq came running, calling his name "Robin!" she shouted. He turned and looked at her, she was smiling; what was there to smile about? He followed his Saracen friend to Bassam's house, what he found when he arrived there was a shock. Marian was alive; she was lying propped up on pillows, smiling at him. "Marian?" he said, as though he thought that this couldn't be real.

He didn't believe what he was seeing, Marian was dead, how could she be lying there smiling at him. He stood for a while longer, just looking at her, trying to make himself believe that she was alive.

--

They stared at one another, Robin was confused and happy at the same time. Knowing that the only way he would believe this was if he could touch her and feel her warm flesh beneath his fingers. He crossed the room in three steps and reached out to touch her face, he felt the heat of her body on her face and then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Marian returned the gesture, she noticed that he was being more gentle than usual, she presumed that that had something to do with the wound on her stomach. He pulled back, but didn't let go. "Don't ever do that to me again." he told her, before he pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, my wife." he said as he broke the kiss, smiling at her

"I love you, too, my husband." They kissed again.

Meanwhile…

Gisborne and the Sheriff were leaving the Holy Land as quickly as was possible, so as not to be caught and hung for treason.

They didn't stop moving until they reached the port that would return them to Europe. They eventually got on board a ship and left the Holy Land, knowing that they needed to return to England quickly before Hood had any hope of returning... maybe they would hang a few of his villiagers...

--

Sir Guy of Gisborne could not sleep, every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was _her_, Marian, her face when he had stabbed her. The look of shock that had over taken her features as the sword was plunged into her gut, the shock was followed by a look of pain and fear. Every time this happened, he felt something, guilt, this was not an emotion that the Master at Arms normally felt, in fact, he couldn't remember ever experiencing the emotion before. He had not intended to kill her, but when she had said that she loved Hood and was going to marry him, rage rose up inside him and his instinct was to silence her.

He regretted the action immediately and when the Sheriff had told him to come with him, he did so, so that he would not have to see her die.

--

The gang walked slowly to Bassam's house, all of them wondering what Djaq had been smiling about. When they arrived, they saw her, she was still smiling and she pointed them into the room that was beside her. They entered and saw Robin hugging Marian tightly. They were shocked, she appeared to have cheated death itself

"Lady Marian?" asked Much, who clearly didn't believe his eyes.

**Right, I need a title for this…any suggestions…..I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get the name.**

**TTFN**

**Julie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, hi again, I haven't chosen a title for this yet as I would like a few more suggestion, just so that I choose the right one. Anyway, I'm "laughing on the wrong side of my face" as I have just re-watched the final episode of series 2 and it amazes me that Marian's death upsets me so much. Although, other bits had me laughing. I think her funeral got me, cause I rather recently lost my grandfather and had to attend his funeral, I know it's not the same, but funerals on the telly tend to remind me of his and that means that I'm not over losing him yet. (Although, I'm not over losing my mum's dad yet and he died 11 years ago...I mean, I still miss him, just as much as I did just after he died. It still hurts to visit my granny every weekend and not see him... I hate funerals on TV. I mean, on Tuesday...I watched C.S.I and as you know, Warrick Brown died and I had tears streaming down my face then as well). Now enough about that, cause it'll just depress me...I believe I said that I would be bringing back Carter in the summary, so here we go...Now, be warned, this chapter is in a flashback as Robin asks Carter what happened to him.**

Robin was still sitting on Marian's bed smiling at Much, who bless him looked completely confused "Much?" Marian said to get his attention, once he looked at her she said "You are not dreaming and you're not seeing things either. I am alive." she smiled and then she was hugged by the former Manservant.

"I for one am glad you're alive." he said when he let her go "Robin would not have been the same without you."

"I'm not being funny." Allan said from behind him "But how are you alive? I mean, cheating death once is one thing, but cheating it twice, you must be lucky." Djaq left the room to go and find something. "But I'm glad you're all right."

"Thank you, Allan."

John didn't say anything, he didn't need to; they knew how relieved he was just by the look on his face. Will on the other hand couldn't think of anything to say, so he walked over to the bed and hugged Marian, just as Much had done. The only person left who hadn't said anything to Marian other than the King was Carter.

"I'm glad you're alive, Marian." he said "I don't think anyone would have stopped Robin going to get revenge."

The King looked at the young woman "Thank you." he said "I owe you my life."

She smiled "I did what I had to, to save You, Robin and his gang and England."

Djaq looked at her patient and saw that she was tiring, so she asked everyone, including Robin to leave and allow her to sleep.

Robin tapped Carter on the shoulder and said "What happened."

Carter recounted the events that led him to where he had been when Marian had died.

Flashback...

_The Sherrif and his men including some Saracens led the King, Carter and Robin and the gang into the near by town that had been destroyed. They split up before the King and his men (and women) reached them._

_Robin and Marian entered the town with Richard; just in time to see much being knocked off his horse. They jumped from their mounts and joined him "Where is the King?" Robin asked_

_Neither Marian nor Much had seen him since they entered the town. Robin took their silence to mean that they didn't know "We have to get him out of here." Marian got up and went into a house and Robin and Much split up in an attempt to find the king. The rest of the gang had split up as well and Carter had also gone off on his own to find the king._

_He spotted the King after Robin had prevented Richard from being shot and he had then saved Robin's life, he saw the Sherrif bring out a long bow and point it at the King "Long live the King." Vasey said as he was about to pull the string back and deliver the deadly blow himself, but he then spotted Carter and ran, Carter followed just as the Sherrif knew that he would, so he hid and waited, but Carter never came. In fact, he looked around the corner just in time to see the other man sprint off after a shout was heard, so he did the only thing that he could do and that was run._

_00_

_Carter followed the sound of Robin's voice and closed his eyes as he saw the scene before him, the Lady Marian was lying in the sand with a sword sticking out of her stomach and Djaq was looking at her with tears in her eyes. "Am I even beyond Djaq's abilities?" she asked, obviously knowing the answer_

_"Can you get this thing out of me?" she asked after a while. "It hurts."_

_Robin looked at Djaq who shook her head "It has to stay in." he told her_

_"Will I die if it comes out?" she asked, Djaq didn't answer, so it was taken that she would. "Then, where were we?" she asked Robin_

_"I can't remember." he said, tears apparent in his eyes as well as in his voice._

_"Robin." said the King, handing the outlaw a ring. Robin took the ring and looked back down at Marian "I Robin, take you Marian to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward." Robin was struggling to speak, knowing that he would not be with her forever. "To love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live."_

_"I Marian, take you, Robin, beautiful, beautiful Lord of Locksley to be my Lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love and to cherish you in live and most especially in heaven until death do us part." She smiled at him "Kiss me." she said. When he moved to do just that, she moved her head. "No, make an honest woman of me first, give me the ring." She smiled as he slid the ring on to her finger and then kissed it, just as he had done when he'd given her her betrothal ring. "You may now kiss the bride." Robin complied with her request and kissed her._

_When they broke the kiss, she put both hands around the blade and pulled it out. She screamed and Robin tried his best to comfort her, but she didn't suffer long as she very quickly lost consciousness and stopped breathing. Robin began to cry "Marian?" he said. Tears began to fall when he recieved no reply._

...End Flashback.

"That's it." he said as he finished telling the story.

"Thank you, my friend." he turned around and went to find the King.

**Right, I think that I should stop there. Let me know what you think :) I hope that I'll be able to update this at some point tomorrow, but I don't make any promises as I'll be working on my other fics as well, just so that I don't lose documents, but I will be updating my other Robin Hood story tomorrow as well.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, again. I'm really enjoying writing this, but I'd still like some more suggestions on what to call this. Okay, the last chapter ended with Robin going to find the King, so we'll pick it up from there.**

Robin searched for the king, and eventually found him with Bassam, admiring the pigeons. "Your Majesty." he said, bowing "Could I speak with you, privately?"

The King nodded and the two of them walked away. "What are you going to do, Robin?" Richard asked

"I need to go back to England, the people of Nottingham need me." he said "More now that the Sheriff has failed to kill you than ever before."

"But you do not wish to leave Marian."

"Yes." he said "I just wish there was a way."

"Maybe, Lady Marian could stay here while she recovers and two of your gang could stay with her, while the other three return to England with you." Richard suggested

"That is half a plan."

"What is the other half?" the King asked

"The other half is that Carter also stays here and with Marian's help you can make peace with Salahadin and return home."

"Agreed."

"Thank you." Robin said "I will leave tomorrow."

--

He left the King and returned to Marian who was asleep. He slept in the room with her, wanting to be there in case she took a fever. She did not, but she did however wake in the middle of the night and Robin explained his plan to her, she agreed and then both of them fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Robin gathered the gang, including Carter together in Marian's room "Will, Djaq." he said, looking at the young couple he was addressing "I need you to stay here and look after Marian. Help bring peace between our countries and bring the King home."

"I will." Will said as Djaq nodded.

"Much, John and Allan, you'll be returning to England with me, today, the Sheriff and Gisborne have had enough of a head start, they're probably back in Europe by now."

"Yes, master." Much said

"We go to England." John said

"I'm not being funny." Allan said "But, when I go back, I'll be as good as dead for betraying those two."

"The gang will protect you, won't we?" he said. Both John and Much agreed "I'm in." he said.

"Good." Robin said. "We leave as soon as we're ready."

"What about me?" Carter asked

"You need to stay here as well." he told him "I need you to help Marian, Will, Djaq and the King make peace here and then you'll be their protector on the way back home."

Carter nodded and they all left the room, leaving Robin and Marian alone. He turned to face her. "I will miss you, my love." he said

"I shall miss you too, my husband." she smiled and then he kissed her.

When they broke the kiss, he left the room and found the others gathered to say goodbye to Will, Djaq and Carter. Robin was last to say goodbye. "Goodbye, Robin." Djaq said as she hugged him

"Look after her." he said, this of course was aimed at all three of them and it was meant doubly in Will's case as he had to look after Djaq too.

"I will." both men said.

Robin left and walked with the King

"Good luck, Robin." Richard "You will be my representatives in England. You are King Richard."

"What about you?"

"We are Robin Hood."

The four gang memebers standing there said "We are Robin Hood!"

They turned and walked away, heading towards the shore, where they would get the first ship that they could back to Europe.

--

_The Sheriff and Gisborne were now back on European soil. They got off the boat with their horses and went to the nearest inn where they got two beds. The Sheriff slept like a baby, but Gisborne didn't, he still felt guilty for what had happened to Marian..._

--

After several hours, the sun began to set and Robin and the gang were close to the port. When they arrived, they got on a ship and set sail for Europe.

**Ok, that's me for now, 'cause I have to go home, although, I might just kill my little sister if she doesn't stop saying no, 'cause I asked her to take my DVD out of the DVD player and put it in it's box. Anyway, I'll be updating my other story soon I think, but I think there's one in between, but I can't remember, I'll figure it out when I get home and I'll post more soon.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter, it continues from where the last one left off.**

After Robin and the other three had left Bassam's house, Marian sat staring into space, it was funny, she missed Robin more than she ever had done before. She sat and thought of how to make peace and she got an idea...

--

Robin, Much, John and Allan sailed across the ocean to Europe, not knowing that they weren't all that far behind the Sheriff. When they reached the coast, they disembarked and instead of spending a night there, they got the horses that they'd left in that very port the morning they had left for the Holy land and rode on towards England, not knowing that they had now passed the Sheriff and Gisborne. They continued to ride for some time until they were too tired to go on. They dismounted in a forest area and Much made them a camp, while John collected firewood with Allan and Robin found them something to eat, which he brought back to Much who cooked it. After their meal, they fell asleep.

The next morning they awoke as soon as the sun light hit the forest floor, the four men got up, cleared evidence of their existence there, just in case they had in fact past the Sheriff. They rode on for hours in as straight a line as they could, stopping in forest areas for rest at night. They continued in this fashion until they reached the port in France that would return them to England.

--

The Sheriff woke up the morning after and got ready, he woke Gisborne and told him to ensure that their carriage was ready, which it was, so they departed quickly, not knowing that they were now 12 hours behind the outlaws. They unknowingly followed the same road that the outlaws had taken the night before. That night they stopped at an inn and stayed there, they continued their trip this way, so that they stayed ahead of Hood, although, they didn't know that Hood was about to return to England.

--

Will, Djaq and Carter waited for the King to return from escorting Robin and the others away from where the battles were taking place in silence, each trying to think of a way to bring about peace, eventually, each one thought that they had the answer, but didn't voice it as they were waiting to share it with the King and Marian.

**Okay, this now has a title (finally) and I'm sorry this one's so short, I'm just trying to show everyone in this chapter, the next will most likely only be Robin and the other three, followed by one about the Sheriff and Gisborne, but I'm not sure, I suppose I'll know when I write it up. Anyway**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is only being updated today because I want to do a short filler.**

Robin, Much, John and Allan headed towards the port where they were relieved to find that there was in fact a ship in port. They boarded, leaving their horses behind as they had been borrowed from that town in the first place. once the four of them were aboard the ship set sail for England.

The trip was short, but to Robin it had in fact felt like forever, he was missing his wife and he was worrying what the Sheriff was up to and what he and Gisborne had in store for the villiages. Eventually, the ship docked and the outlaws disembarked. They picked up their own horses from where they had stabled them and left right away.

They rod for hours before they felt that they could pause for the night.

**Right, I know this is incredibly short, but as I already said, it's only a filler, and I don't really have time to write much at the moment.**

**I have to tell you, I don't have the internet on my laptop, so this is on hold effective immediately until I have typed it up on my laptop and then put it on my pen drive and then on to one of the pcs that I use and then on to here.**

**Again sorry for the wait and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


End file.
